


Firebrand

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Namikaze Minato, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Get it together my dude, Kushina is shameless, M/M, Minato you clueless bisexual, Minato's mid-life gay crisis, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly Feels, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, gay pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “Well, you know that Kushina and I have been together for a long time. And as you would probably suspect, she’s a bit wild in more ways than one, and I tend to fall on the more… vanilla side of the spectrum.” Minato pauses at Kakashi’s snickering, glaring briefly before soldiering on. “She’s talked about wanting to try a threesome.”“Ah,” Kakashi replies knowingly, “so you want advice on how to please two women at once? I would just like to remind you that you also have two hands and a mouth--”“Kakashi,” Minato interrupts with a pained expression, his exasperation evident. “A threesome with another man. With you.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 24
Kudos: 125





	Firebrand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this lived rent-free in my brain for FOUR DAYS and I am so excited to finally post it. A big thanks to the Flying Thunder God Server for providing me with this idea that absolutely just ran away from me.
> 
> Please consider this like four days' worth of Kinktober.

“I have a favor to ask of you,” Minato says to Kakashi over coffee one day, very serious.

The younger man raises one silver eyebrow at the sudden shift in tone. “What is it?”

“Well…” Minato trails off, the conviction that he started with escaping him. “You know that Kushina’s birthday is coming up.”

“Yes?” 

The blonde traces a fingertip around the rim of his cup of black coffee in an unusual display of nerves. “I wanted to get her something special this year.” 

Kakashi squints at Minato as he sips his cappuccino. “If you’re looking for gift advice, you’re looking in the wrong place, Sensei.”

Minato flushes pink all the way up to his ears, and Kakashi finds his interest piqued. 

“ _Please_ don’t call me Sensei right before I ask this question,” the blonde pleads. 

“Okay, _Minato,_ ” Kakashi teases just to see how red his former professor can get. “The suspense is killing me, so get on with it.”

The older man clears his throat. “Well, you know that Kushina and I have been together for a long time. And as you would probably suspect, she’s a bit _wild_ in more ways than one, and I tend to fall on the more… _vanilla_ side of the spectrum.” Minato pauses at Kakashi’s snickering, glaring briefly before soldiering on. “She’s talked about wanting to try a threesome.”

“Ah,” Kakashi replies knowingly, “so you want advice on how to please two women at once? I would just like to remind you that you also have two hands and a mouth--”

 _“Kakashi,”_ Minato interrupts with a pained expression, his exasperation evident. “A threesome with another man. With _you._ ”

The silver-haired man’s mouth drops open, his mouth wordlessly working the request. 

“With _m-me?_ ” Kakashi stutters. “Like she asked for me specifically?”

“Kind of,” the blonde replies, bashful in a way that Kakashi finds utterly charming. “She gave me a list, but you’re the only person on it that I would be comfortable with. I trust that you would treat her right.”

Kakashi laces his fingers under his chin, eyeing Minato thoughtfully. “So, you want me to fuck your wife in front of you. That’s what you’re asking?”

The blonde shivers almost imperceptibly, obviously trying to hide his reaction to Kakashi’s words, but the younger man catches it. A cocky grin spreads across his lips. 

Kakashi’s voice dips an octave when he replies, “I can do that.”

\---

Minato _can’t stop thinking about it._

The next seven days pass slowly, the hours stretched out to what feels like twice the length, and he can’t believe how much he feels like a teenager again at the anticipation of doing something new and exciting. He wonders if this is the thrill that Kushina gets when she requests something experimental in the bedroom. 

It’s not that Minato is a stick in the mud sexually - he loves his wife so much that anything less than tender worship just feels _wrong_ to him. If he had his way, every time Minato touched Kushina, he would shower her with adoration. Really, his greatest dream is to spend hours making his beautiful wife come on his hands and mouth and cock, but she’s a firebrand, impatient and passionate, and he is often unable to do anything but ride her waves. 

He’s tried it all for her: the roleplay (okay), the bondage (better), even being pegged (better than anticipated but he’d _never_ admit it). Even with the things that haven’t been his cup of tea, it’s entirely worth it to see the way Kushina beams at him when they cuddle in bed afterward, sweat-soaked and deeply, madly in love. He would do anything _(within reason)_ to make her happy.

This is different, somehow. For once, even though it’s Kushina’s idea, Minato _really_ wants this. He’s captured by constant daydreams of the way Kushina’s thighs would part for Kakashi, the sounds she would make for him, how she would look coming on his cock. 

The thoughts are nearly obsessive and all-consuming, sprinkled with a hint of shame at how desperate it makes him. Minato has spent four consecutive lunch breaks holed up in the office bathroom, roughly stroking himself to completion with the fantasy cycling through his brain. He really needs the weekend to arrive before his productivity irreparably plummets.

Minato’s nerves are shot by the time Saturday comes.

 _“Mina!”_ Kushina shouts, shocking him out of his stupor and nearly startling him into dropping his coffee mug. “Honey, are you okay? You look like you’re about to jump out of your own skin!”

“I’m fine,” the blonde replies after a steadying breath. “Just waiting for your present to get here.”

“Ooooh,” she squeals in excitement, “what is it? Are you worried it won’t get delivered on time?”

An image of Kakashi wrapped up in a series of well-placed bows surfaces in his mind, and he nearly chokes on his coffee. “It’ll be here. You’ll just have to be patient.”

“Booooo,” Kushina whines, planting a wet kiss on his cheek before trotting off to get dressed for a day of birthday festivities.

The doorbell rings and butterflies surge in Minato’s stomach. When he opens the door, he’s greeted by the sight of Kakashi dressed casually in a muscle t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. 

The younger man nods in a way that belies no nervousness. “Hey,” he says easily, slipping into the home that he’s spent plenty of time in over the years, kicking off his sneakers at the door. 

“Who is it, Minato?” Kushina calls from the bedroom over the sound of drawers chaotically slamming across the house. 

Minato’s breath catches as he tries to gather himself to let Kushina in on his plan. He has a script prepared in his brain, but his words are thick in his throat at the mere sight of Kakashi slouching through his living room. The blonde is so worked up that he wonders if the younger man can somehow sense how many times Minato had jerked himself off this week thinking about the Kakashi fucking his wife. He feels like a bumbling teenager all over again.

“Hi Kushina,” Kakashi calls out, saving Minato from his failing voice. 

A head of red hair peers around the corner before spilling out into the hallway. Kushina’s pretty blue dress is half on, bunched up at her hips, and she drags it down her thighs without any shame or reservation. “Oi, Kakashi! Are you delivering my present?”

“I am your present,” the silver-haired man replies, and Minato sputters in response.

Kushina’s eyes flicker back and forth between her cherry-red husband and his nonchalant former student. “Like you’re gonna hang out with us all day, or you’re gonna fuck me?”

Kakashi grins. “Both, if you’d like.”

The air of boldness makes something turn in Minato’s gut. _He_ should be the cool and collected one. He was Kakashi’s professor. He’s older. He’s the one that asked Kakashi to be here in the first place, but somehow, Minato is the one acting like the blushing virgin in the room. 

It unsettles him. And the worst part is that he thinks he _likes_ it.

Kushina snags the silver-haired man by the wrist. 

“Well, come on then!”

Minato follows them like a lost puppy, and the pair barely make it through the door before Kushina rips her blue dress over her shoulders.

“You know, Mina, I wouldn’t have put this on if I knew I was going to have to take it off again so soon,” she bemoans, but her smirk tells a different story. She’s equally as excited about this.

Minato finds himself licking his lips at the pretty picture of his wife in just a bra and underwear. They’ve been married for fifteen years now, but he still can’t get enough of the sight of her soft curves and perfect breasts. To him, she’s still the most beautiful woman alive. 

“Minato, take a seat,” Kakashi says in a way that implies it to be more of an order than a suggestion. “Enjoy the show.” 

He throws himself back into the desk chair near the bed without complaint, eager to see how the night unfolds. Kushina turns to give Minato a saucy wink before she grabs Kakashi by the collar of his shirt and drags him in for a kiss. 

It’s even better than he expected.

Kakashi is so confident, unfazed by Kushina’s rather aggressive kiss and easily coaxing her into giving up control. His fingers travel the curve of her hips, hands large enough to encompass them entirely. The silver-haired man draws her close as he explores her mouth, and she moans pleasantly. 

“Off,” Kushina whines as she tugs the bottom of Kakashi’s t-shirt up. “I can’t be the only naked one here.”

The laugh that leaves Kakashi is dark and sultry as he allows Kushina to pull his shirt overhead. “You’re not naked yet.”

“Well, it looks like you’ve got work to do, Kakashi,” the redhead teases, biting her lip at the sight of Kakashi’s muscular chest. 

Minato has never been so aware of the size difference between the two of them. 

The professor is in remarkably good shape, but he’s leaner than Kakashi, and a little bit shorter too. Kakashi’s shoulders are broader and his chest is littered with scars from his tumultuous youth, but it looks good on him, makes him world-worn in a way that’s undeniably sexy. The way Kakashi’s arms flex when he wraps them around Kushina to undo her bra causes his mind to stutter. 

Heat curls in his belly, and it isn’t just because of his wife’s gorgeous breasts.

“How do you want me?” Kushina taunts, her panty-clad ass swaying gracefully as she moves.

Kakashi’s eyes darken, and he stalks toward her like a panther. 

“On your back,” he purrs, and she falls back onto the bed, giggling to herself as she bounces on the mattress. Life is Kushina’s playground, and sex is no exception to that rule. 

But Kakashi is magnetic in his desire, leaning over her to kiss his way down her chest, toying with her pretty pink nipples with his fingers and tongue. Kushina makes such pretty sounds, arching her back to meet his wicked mouth, and Minato feels his own erection straining in his pants when he sees those swollen peaks slick with saliva. 

“Mmmm, ‘Kashi,” Kushina moans as the silver-haired man uses a feather-soft touch to trail over her belly, his fingers avoiding the place where she wants to be touched the most. When his face drifts down to hover over her covered cunt, he takes one long, languid lick over her panties that makes Kushina squirm. 

Minato’s toes curl at the sight alone.

Kushina hooks her fingers in the lacy fabric to pull them down, but Kakashi stops her.

“There’s no rush, Kushina. I’m going to take my time with you,” the younger man promises. “Minato doesn’t mind. He’s already touching himself.”

Kakashi’s words shock Minato himself more than they shock Kushina. The blonde wasn’t even aware that he was palming his cock through his pants, but he certainly is, and Kushina’s violet eyes darken when she makes eye contact with her husband. 

Very obviously intending to be distracting, the silver-haired man dips down to suck rosebud bruises into the sensitive skin of Kushina’s inner thighs. The sounds she makes are desperate, music to their ears as she jolts from the pleasure-pain. Shifting back to her panties, Kakashi presses his tongue into her seam, groaning sweet and low at the taste.

“She’s soaked right through her cute little panties, Minato. I think she likes it when you watch.” He backs away just enough for the blonde to see the darkened spot on the lace, a mix of Kushina’s wetness and Kakashi’s saliva. 

If Minato wasn’t hard before, he certainly is now.

Much to everyone’s pleasure, Kakashi finally slides the lace down Kushina’s legs, and Minato wets his lips at the sight of strings of slickness coating his wife’s thighs. He would be ashamed of unzipping his pants if he wasn’t so enamored by Kushina’s chest heaving, her fingers threading through Kakashi’s hair in a silent plea to touch her already, dammit.

“Touch me already,” she whines as if reading Minato’s mind. “I’m dyin’ here!”

Kakashi’s lips curve up in a handsome smirk. “I won’t leave you wanting, sweetheart,” he says before delving his tongue between her folds. 

“ _Ah,_ ooh, _fuck,_ ” she moans, her hands gripping Kakashi’s silver hair like a lifeline, but Minato’s eyes are suddenly drawn to the muscles on the younger man’s back rippling as he lifts Kushina’s hips. 

Minato’s dick twitches in his hand, and he rubs a thumb over the wet tip as he listens to the slick sound of Kakashi devouring his wife, little sounds of pleasure filling the room. The way she looks, all hunger and bliss, is way better than what his imagination had cooked up while he jerked off at the office all week. 

Kakashi eats Kushina out like she’s meant to be savored, relishing in each and every one of her reactions. After one particularly long suck, Kakashi turns to look at Minato in his chair, his lips and chin glimmering with Kushina’s slick. 

Minato’s hand stutters on his own cock at the heat in the younger man’s eyes.

“I enjoy eating your wife’s pussy, Minato,” Kakashi says, his tongue rolling over his lower lip. His thumb draws sloppy circles on Kushina’s clit while he speaks, and she twists under him at the pleasurable touch. “She tastes so sweet.”

The older man nods, not trusting himself to speak. The two of them together are so gorgeous that he wants to pinch himself to make sure that he’s not dreaming. 

Wait, the _two of them?_

Oblivious to his momentary lapse, Kakashi slips back between Kushina’s legs to devote his full attention to her, sliding two fingers into her heat as he works her clit with his lips and tongue. When her thighs start clenching rhythmically, Minato knows that she’s close, and his own breathing feels audible in the room with how turned on he is just seeing her like this.

“Oh _fuck,_ please, _shit,_ ‘Kashi, ahh, I’m gonna, _please--_ ”

Kakashi moans against her wet cunt, fluttering fingers curling up inside her, and Kushina comes apart.

Minato is certain that there’s never been a more beautiful sight than Kushina wild with pleasure. Her hair whips back and forth in a sea of red as she rides out the waves of her orgasm, a litany of cries spilling from her lips as her hips roll and her soft thighs clench around a head of silver hair. 

When she comes down, she spits out nearly half a dozen fucks.

“ _Fuck._ Holy fuck. Oh fuck. Fucking, _ahh--_ ” Her tirade is interrupted by an aftershock that makes her thighs tremble. 

Kakashi presses a gentle kiss into the crook of her hip before rolling over and perching himself on the edge of the bed, the younger man’s gaze burning into Minato as he unbuttons his pants.

Something about this particular gesture feels more intimate than anything else tonight. Kakashi’s eyes never leave Minato’s, even as he tugs his zipper down to reveal a significant bulge. When the silver-haired man hooks his fingers into the waistband of his pants, Minato gets the impression that he’s watching a striptease intended for his eyes only.

The jeans go, shortly followed by boxer-briefs, and the blonde is confronted by Kakashi’s erection. He’s no stranger to cocks (he has one, obviously), but he’s never ogled another man’s hard dick before, and the earlier butterflies have returned in full force. That twist of nerves and excitement only increases when a now-naked Kakashi strokes himself in front of Minato, two long pulls from base to tip with his eyes on his former professor the entire time. He smirks at the visible shudder that runs through the older man’s body.

The moment is interrupted when Kushina pokes Kakashi in the ribs with her foot. 

“Hey,” she says before yanking the younger man down onto the bed, “it’s your turn to be on your back.”

Kakashi goes down with a chuckle, happily entertaining her as she straddles him. His large hands settle on her waist as she hovers above his cock, standing proud and ready. Kushina wets her lips as she grips Kakashi’s length, rubbing the head through her slickness and drawing a groan from the silver-haired man beneath her. 

When she finally sinks down onto Kakashi’s dick, Minato wants nothing more than to memorize the vision. She really is a goddess - not just to him, but to Kakashi’s adoring eyes as well.

“Do you like watching me like this, Mina?” Kushina asks.

The blonde nods almost frantically, loving the slick sounds of her cunt spread over Kakashi’s cock. _“Yes,"_ Minato hisses through clenched teeth as he matches the pace of their fucking with his own hand. 

His spitfire of a wife grins with all of her teeth before asking a question that leaves him reeling: “What about him?”

Minato’s hand slams to a halt. _“W-What?”_

But his apparent distress doesn’t slow the pair on the bed down, even though their eyes are glued to the older man. 

They’re waiting for something. 

“I told you he was oblivious,” Kushina gripes, rolling her hips in a way that makes Kakashi groan before he can respond.

The younger man rolls his eyes. “I’m well aware.”

“Would someone _please_ explain what you’re talking about?” Minato asks with a rising sense of hysteria.

Kakashi lifts a silver eyebrow at Kushina, and she sighs in defeat. “You want Kakashi.”

“I _what?_ ” Minato gapes.

“You want Kakashi,” Kushina repeats, mild as milk, sitting on Kakashi’s dick for a moment to collect her thoughts. “You’ve been watching _both_ of us the entire time. You’re attracted to both of us.”

The blonde is panicking now, because as per usual, Kushina is absolutely correct. 

“ _Kushina,_ I-I’m so--”

“Fucking hell, Minato, you don’t have to apologize,” Kushina grumbles. “I obviously don’t mind. He’s in our bed. You can touch him if you want. I think he would like that very much, wouldn’t you, Kakashi?”

“I would,” Kakashi purrs in agreement, knocking the air out of Kushina with a snap of his hips. Her eyes nearly cross for a moment before she resumes leisurely riding Kakashi like a queen.

But Minato’s mind is stuck in overdrive, analyzing every interaction that he and Kakashi had ever had. Had he really always felt this attraction to his former student? He was always so professional as his advisor, but he can’t totally deny that there was a pull to keep Kakashi in his life beyond university. It started with him asking Kakashi to house sit while he and Kushina were out of town. Over time, they started meeting up for coffee regularly - once a week at Minato’s favorite coffee shop. Coffee evolved into hanging out at their home, playing board games and watching movies. Kakashi had become a fixture in their lives to the point where he would often show up unannounced, and neither Minato nor Kushina would bat an eyelash.

 _Holy shit._ Had he been accidentally dating Kakashi this whole time?

 _“Yes,”_ Kushina and Kakashi chorus from the bed, and he realizes that he must have been thinking aloud. His face heats up, and he’s sure that he’s blushing again.

“Oh,” Minato croaks. 

Kakashi starts to laugh, but the sound is choked off with a moan when Kushina does something different with her hips. “ _Fuck,_ Kushina, that’s really good,” the younger man groans.

“I know,” the redhead replies cockily, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Bet I could make you come like this.”

A fire lights in Kakashi’s eyes at the challenge. “Not if I make you come first.”

The intensity of their fucking goes from zero to a hundred in the span of a breath. Kushina slams down onto Kakashi’s cock, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. But the silver-haired man keeps one hand locked on her hip, and the other travels between her legs, stroking her clit with his thumb in a way that instantly has her shuddering.

Kushina lets out a high-pitched whine that makes Kakashi grin. She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, trying to focus, but Kakashi is masterful with his touch, obviously loving the way her thighs clench around him. 

“Your pussy is so tight and wet,” Kakashi growls, and the sound of his voice shocks Minato out of his own internal crisis. “I can’t wait to fill you up.”

“Please, oh, _please,_ ” his wife sobs, her hips stuttering as Kakashi fucks up into her. Kushina’s chest is sprinkled with blotches of red that nearly match her hair, and Minato’s teeth ache with the desire to watch her come. 

“That’s it,” Kakashi coaxes, “just let go and come on my cock.”

Kushina’s whole body sags for one brief moment before she goes taut, snapping like a live wire. She comes even harder than last time, a writhing mass over that pale, lean body, and Minato nearly spends in his hand at the combination of the sight of and sound of her. But Kakashi watches her with his dark eyes, laser-focused, his thumb still in motion as he showers her with words of praise. 

Minato had hit the nail on the head with what he had said earlier - Kakashi really is the perfect person to treat her right.

The moment Kushina sighs happily in relief, Kakashi flips her over onto her back again, sinking into her cunt without pause. 

“ _Uhn,_ fuck, _‘Kashi,_ ” his insatiable wife moans as she’s fucked into the mattress.

“Do you wonder what it’s like, Minato?” Kakashi asks, his voice ragged. “Wonder what it’s like to be fucked like this?” The wet sounds of their coupling are a delicious undercurrent to his words. “I can show you.” 

“Oh _fuck,_ ” Minato whimpers, his hand twisting over his cock. He’s so hard, he’s _been_ so hard that he’s not sure how he hasn’t come yet. His dick is swollen and aching, throbbing from everything he’s watched today, and Kakashi’s words have a direct line to his arousal.

“But first, I have to finish fucking your wife,” the younger man continues, “so take your hand off your cock and _pay attention_.” 

Minato is a grown man, but he quite literally whines when he does as he’s told, sitting on his hands to avoid the temptation to touch himself while Kakashi drives his cock into Kushina. The younger man lifts one of Kushina’s legs onto his shoulder, deepening the penetration, and her nails sink into the meat of Kakashi’s shoulders.

“Ah, _fuck,_ ‘Kashi, think I’m gonna come again,” Kushina moans, her hand traveling down to her own clit to rub it. _“Please, ah!”_

“Give me another one, sweetheart,” Kakashi says, his words cracking as his control frays. “One more and I’ll fill you up.”

“ _O-Oh,_ I’m, _uhn--_ ”

“Yes,” the silver-haired man hisses as Kushina comes for the third time, and the tension in his body releases as he shudders, finally spilling inside Kushina with a guttural groan that has Minato white-knuckling his chair. 

The blonde is becoming increasingly concerned that he may not survive tonight, panting in his chair as he watches his former student and his wife come down from their orgasms.

“Oh, I think you broke him,” Kushina chimes, her eyes on Minato but her words for Kakashi.

With a pleased sigh, Kakashi pulls out of Kushina, his softening cock slick with the redhead’s fluids and his own cum. “I haven’t even touched him yet.”

The _yet_ rattle around Minato’s brain, increasingly loud as Kakashi slides off the bed and slinks over to the desk chair where the older man is one filthy word away from melting into a puddle.

Kakashi catches the underside of Minato’s chin, lifting it to meet his former student’s gaze.

“You want me,” he says like he’s privy to all of Minato’s secrets. 

The blonde’s words leave him all at once. “I do,” he breathes, drowning in obsidian and the weight of his own desires. Kakashi’s thumb brushes the corner of Minato’s lips, surprisingly tender for the charged moment. 

“But you’re scared.”

“I’ve never needed anyone other than Kushina,” Minato says, even as he nuzzles his cheek into the younger man’s offered palm. 

Kushina cackles from her spot on the bed. “Damn right! I’m pretty great,” she agrees, laying on her side and twirling a long red lock around her finger. 

The lopsided grin Kakashi wears is so handsome that it actually makes his chest ache. “I don’t want you to _need_ me, Minato,” Kakashi murmurs, his long legs moving to straddle Minato in his chair. “Let yourself want me. Just for today. We’ll figure out the rest later.” 

He has a million reservations, but they fall away the moment Kakashi meets his lips. 

If Minato is truly being honest with himself, he’s thought about this. What it would be like to kiss a man. What it would be like to kiss _Kakashi._ He’s spent years pushing the feeling down, the little sparks he got from interactions with his former student, the bursts of excitement every time he stepped into a room. 

Yes, he’s thought about it, but he never knew it would feel like _this._

 _“Ah,”_ he gasps into Kakashi’s parted mouth as the silver-haired man sinks down onto his lap. Kakashi’s lips are different from Kushina’s, a little thinner, but he hardly has time to contemplate it before Kakashi’s tongue meets his in a slick glide. His former student controls the kiss, mapping the older man’s mouth like a cartographer. Minato doesn’t realize that his hands are moving until he feels hard planes of muscle under his fingertips, and he moans at the feeling of the solid body above him.

Kakashi encompasses him - makes him feel smaller, delicate, the softer one between the two of them. It’s a feeling that’s entirely new, just as new as the way that Kakashi’s large hand presses into the small of his back to draw him closer. 

He thinks to himself that Kakashi is strong enough to ravish him, and at this moment, he wants that more than anything.

A slick sound coming from the direction of the bed interrupts his train of thought, and Kakashi separates from him so they can both look over to Kushina. If Minato wasn’t broken before, he surely is now at the sight of Kushina touching herself while she watches the two men together. Her fingers are coated in Kakashi’s release and he can’t stop gaping, especially when she’s enjoying herself so much. It’s so filthy, so ridiculous that he can’t even function.

“How is this real life?” he asks, dazed as Kakashi hoists him out of the chair and begins stripping him.

“Shhh,” Kakashi murmurs, “just enjoy it.” 

The blonde’s shirt comes off, and Kakashi’s gaze burns over freshly revealed skin. The younger man trails his hands down Minato’s chest, sculpted from years of martial arts. 

“I’ve been dying to see under this turtleneck for years, you know,” the silver-haired man purrs against the crook of Minato’s neck, sucking pretty little violets into tanned skin. “You look good, _Sensei._ ”

“ _Please_ don’t call me that when you’re naked,” Minato squeaks as Kakashi kneels down to rip the blonde’s pants and boxers down in one fell swoop.

Kakashi nuzzles the older man’s thigh, his cheek centimeters away from Minato’s painfully swollen erection. “You’re safe for now, Minato, because I get to be the teacher today. Let me give you a practical demonstration.”

“Cheesy,” Kushina snorts a laugh from her spot on the bed but never stops drawing circles on her clit, watching with a vested interest. The commentary does nothing to deter Kakashi from running his tongue over Minato’s cock, causing the older man to jolt at the wet touch. 

_“Oh,”_ Minato gasps, his hand sinking into silver hair. Kakashi looks up at him with a playful smirk, swirling his pink tongue around the velvet head before wrapping his lips around it and _sucking._ “Oh _fuck._ ”

Kakashi bobs over Minato’s length, the tight ring of his hot, wet mouth catching on the tip of the blonde’s dick with every upstroke, and it’s _so fucking good._ White-hot pleasure trickles down Minato’s spine, and his balls ache from being so close to coming for so long. He can’t control the sounds spilling from his lips, the curses and praise and the name of the one bringing him to the brink. 

The silver-haired man pulls off briefly, grinning. 

“You’re so sensitive, Minato,” he says, playfully lapping at the older man’s cock. “It’s okay, you know. You can come in my mouth. I’ll swallow every drop.”

“K-Kakashi, you can’t talk like that,” Minato grits out as Kakashi swallows him to hilt, the ripple of the younger man’s throat causing him to choke. “I’m so c-close, _ahh--_ ”

“For fuck’s sake, Mina, he wants it,” Kushina huffs, her cheeks red from her returning arousal. “I wanna see you come for him, too.”

Two pairs of eyes burn into Minato, and Kakashi redoubles his efforts. The older man’s hands helplessly clutch at Kakashi’s hair, and much to his pleasure, his former student allows him to fuck into his mouth. Heat curls below his navel, and he knows he’s right there.

And then Kakashi seals his fate with a brush of the pad of one fingertip against Minato’s entrance. 

It’s electric, the way he comes. He feels like he leaves his body for a moment, only to return and feel the vibrations of Kakashi moaning on his cock, that sinful throat swallowing every bit of his release. 

When he blinks the stars out of his vision, Kakashi is easily holding him up while his legs shake. 

“Like the sun and moon,” Kushina muses. “So beautiful.”

“Wrap your arms around my shoulders,” Kakashi says, and Minato is so pliant that he does it with no contest. Before he has a chance to catch his breath, warm hands cup the back of his legs and he’s hoisted up into the younger man’s arms, quite literally swooning at the feel of Kakashi’s muscles flexing underneath him.

He’s gently lowered into bed beside Kushina, still turned on her side to watch him with shining violet eyes, and she’s positively beaming at him. 

_Kushina._ A brick of guilt sinks into Minato’s stomach.

Wide-eyed, he turns to Kushina, his worry evident on his face and mouth forming an apology, but she silences him with one slender finger. 

“Minato. Look at me.” 

He eyes his wife nervously, looking a little too much like a spooked deer.

“I planned this,” she says, sitting up and shuffling over to rest Minato’s head in her lap. She runs her fingers through blonde hair, soothing him with a gentle touch. Even though the sinking panic tries to set in and string him tight with tension, his body is still too boneless from one of the best orgasms of his _life._

Her words kick around his brain for a few long moments before he actually processes them. 

_Kushina_ planned this? “H-How? But I asked Kakashi--”

“And I gave you that stupid list of people that you would never want in our bed,” she says exasperatedly. “The only common thread is that they all had grey hair.”

 _“Hey,”_ Kakashi protests, but is summarily ignored.

“I didn’t want to fuck a bunch of old guys, though it’s cute that you actually considered it. I made Kakashi an obvious choice because I knew you wanted him.” Kushina smirks at her husband. “I love that you can appreciate some platonic cuddling with another man while you watch movies together, but Kakashi’s been trying to beat you over the head with hints about how he feels for _ages._ ”

“But I married _you,_ Kushina,” he defends, trying to wrap his brain around this whole conversation. Kakashi is watching from the foot of the bed, attempting to not seem as interested in the discussion as he absolutely is.

Kushina pokes his nose, making him go cross-eyed for a moment. “And I married you. I accept you for who you are, mid-life gay crisis and all.” 

Kakashi snorts, and Kushina throws up a middle finger without any real malice before continuing. 

“I know that you love me and nothing will change that, my darling husband. You’ve never been anything less than perfect to me, especially when it comes to entertaining all of the crazy stuff I want in bed,” she says fondly. “But I can tell that Kakashi makes you happy, and to be honest, I love having the little shit around, too.” 

The younger man replies with a goofy lopsided grin, and the possibilities swirl around in Minato’s mind about what the three of them could be. 

“So… it’s okay,” Minato says cautiously, and Kushina nods.

“Of course it is, you silly man,” she replies before rearranging herself and kissing him into the mattress. 

The blonde sags with relief at the familiar feel and taste of his wife’s lips, her confidence and love acting as a balm for his worried heart. Kushina’s reassurance wipes away his guilt, allowing hope to blossom in his chest. When she pulls back, he’s just as starstruck with her as the day they met. It’s always been Kushina, his love for her scribed into his bones.

When she moves aside, Kakashi is looking at Minato with a handsome smile, a little divot standing out in the pink of his bottom lip from where he must have been nervously biting it. Minato has forgotten that for all of Kakashi’s sexual confidence, he’s invested in the outcome of this conversation as well. 

The blonde steels himself, gathering his courage. 

“I liked it when you kissed me,” he says, a hint of shyness in his voice. “Will you do it again?”

“Gladly,” Kakashi purrs as he slinks over Minato, capturing his lips. 

“Mm,” Minato hums approvingly into his former student’s mouth, their kiss tender to start but turning into something hungry. The image of Kushina with her leg over Kakashi’s shoulder is superimposed in his brain with a picture of himself in the same position, begging to come, and he finds that he _really_ wants to know what it’s like to be fucked by Kakashi.

The blonde snags Kakashi’s bottom lip with his teeth as they part, and the younger man groans gutturally in his throat. 

“Better be careful, Minato,” Kakashi’s voice dips low in warning. “I bite back.”

Minato regrets nothing when Kakashi fits his lips and teeth over his collarbone, painting his chest with color just to watch the older man squirm underneath him. 

“ _Nn,_ fuck,” the blonde gasps, his cock thickening again as it drags along Kakashi’s sculpted abdomen. The silver-haired man toys with a pebbled nipple, enjoying the way it puckers at his touch, but also the way it makes Minato desperate underneath him.

“Sensitive here?” Kakashi asks with a wicked grin.

Kushina giggles at their side. _“Very,”_ she agrees. “He’ll make a mess of himself if you keep that up.”

Minato wants to protest at Kushina spilling his secrets, but Kakashi looks so damn thrilled to know what pushes his buttons, working a sensitive nipple with his mouth. The blonde whimpers as starbursts of pleasure spread across his chest, embarrassed to be rutting up against Kakashi like a horny teenager. 

“Kushina, do you have--”

The sound of plastic hitting Kakashi’s palm interrupts his question.

“You really are prepared,” Kakashi murmurs in amusement, slinking down to settle himself in the space between Minato’s legs. “Lift one knee up, Minato. Like this.” 

He guides Minato into a position that opens him up, leaves him vulnerable, and the older man shivers with anticipation as the cap pops on the bottle of lube. But his nerves evaporate as Kushina dips down to kiss him, distracting him as Kakashi brushes the pad of a slick finger against his hole. He gingerly circles the blonde’s entrance, coaxing the older man into relaxing before dipping in. 

“Ahh,” he moans softly into Kushina’s mouth, and her happy smile tastes delightful on his lips. Her tongue moves against his, stroking in a familiar way as Kakashi slowly works his way in, only sliding in deeper when there’s no resistance to his touch. 

It feels _so good,_ the tickling of nerve endings that he only experiences when Kushina is feeling adventurous and wants to use her fingers while she blows him. He took one of her dildos once, a curved purple strap-on that stole his breath. At the time, it felt so taboo, being fucked by his wife, but this is taking it to a whole new level.

And he’s _excited._

“Fuck, you’re so _tight,_ ” Kakashi murmurs against his inner thigh. “You’re going to feel so good around my cock.” 

The silver-haired man curves his finger up suddenly, a bolt of pleasure shooting through Minato’s core. “Ah, yes, _please,_ ” the older man gasps and Kushina pulls away to let his pretty sounds escape. Kakashi doesn’t hold back, stroking against his sweet spot over and over again, Minato’s lips working wordlessly as he clutches at the sheets. 

A hot, wet mouth engulfs the head of his cock, and Minato keens, a second finger joining the first with the distraction. “You’re doing so well, Minato,” Kakashi croons. “Gonna get you all nice and wet and open for me.”

Kakashi’s tongue keeps rolling over the blonde’s length as he fucks in with two fingers, the pressure of the stretch making his thighs tremble. A mischievous smirk is the only warning he gets before Kakashi dips down to seal his lips around Minato’s balls, laving them with his soft pink tongue.

The sound that leaves his throat is almost inhuman.

“Please, ‘K-Kashi, _please,_ ” Minato begs.

“So pretty when you beg,” Kakashi says, his pupils blown wide with desire. “One more, darling.”

The third digit makes him feel _so full_ already, it’s so much, riding the thin line of _too much-not enough,_ and how in the _world_ is Kakashi going to fit inside him--

But when Kakashi removes his fingers, he suddenly feels empty, aching, clenching around nothing as the younger man pulls back to drizzle lube over his own cock. In a flurry of motion, Kushina tucks a throw pillow under his hips, and Minato still has enough sense to gripe about how hard they are to spot clean.

“Fuck the pillows, Mina. There are too damn many of them, anyway,” Kushina says, rolling her eyes. “You have bigger things to worry about.” 

The _bigger_ thing in question is pressing between his legs, thick and ruddy and ready, Kakashi’s blunt tip sitting against his entrance. The younger man’s arms cage him to the bed, and the Kakashi bends over to brush his lips gently against Minato’s. 

“Ready?” Kakashi asks, and Minato swims in his tender gaze. 

“Yes,” the blonde nods and Kakashi lifts Minato’s legs up to his shoulders. He bears down as Kakashi pushes in inch-by-inch. The stretch is instant, but resistance gives way and all of a sudden, Kakashi is inside him.

Kakashi is _fucking_ him. He can’t breathe.

“Breathe,” Kushina reminds him, because she always knows what Minato needs, and right now, he needs the burning in his lungs to give way to oxygen. He sucks down the breath that had been punched out of him by Kakashi’s dick, feeling nothing but filled to the brim. When the sharp angle of Kakashi’s hip bones meets Minato’s ass, he shudders uncontrollably from the sensation of the thick length pulsing inside him.

His former student groans deeply, silver hair flipping as he throws his head back. “So hot,” Kakashi moans, fingertips digging into Minato’s thighs. The blonde’s arousal coils powerfully within him at the sight of Kakashi’s control so shaken. 

“Looks so good, Mina,” Kushina purrs from beside them, her violet eyes shimmering. “Eventually, I want to take both of you.”

Minato clenches wildly around Kakashi’s cock at the thought alone.

“ _Fuck,_ he liked that,” Kakashi bites out. “Can I move, Minato?”

“Yes,” the older man hisses through grit teeth. “Please _fuck_ me, Kakashi.”

That cocky grin returns, making his heart flutter in his chest. “Gladly.”

Kakashi pulls out to just the tip, catching on that tight ring of resistance before fucking back in. A thready whine escapes Minato’s lips as Kakashi’s cock drags along his prostate, a pulse of pleasure making him shake.

The younger man starts slowly, with long, teasing strokes that draw groans out of both men. Kakashi’s eyes never leave Minato, studying every flutter of his eyelashes, every inch of flushed skin, every shiver. He watches Minato like he wants to eat him alive. 

When Kakashi’s hips suddenly snap against him, he _keens._

“So fucking good, Minato,” Kakashi growls, fucking into Minato with a single-minded intensity. “Gonna make you come all over my cock.”

“Ahh, oh _, nn,_ ‘Kashi, _please,_ shit,” Minato gasps, his hips twisting as Kakashi hits his prostate like a heat-seeking missile. He’s never let go like this, has never taken his pleasure without concern for another, and he doesn’t even realize his eyes are closed until there’s a brush of long hair drawing across his chest. 

The scent of Kushina’s perfume makes him dizzy, and he opens his eyes to catch a flash of red.

“Happy birthday to me~!” Kushina sings before her velvet soft cunt sinks onto Minato’s straining cock. 

“Oh _shit--_ ” 

It’s all too good, so good, so _much,_ and he can’t think through the feeling of Kakashi’s thick cock splitting him open, can’t possibly form a thought with the wet heat of Kushina encompassing him, and the knowledge that Kushina is still sloshing with Kakashi’s cum, cum that he’s going to be filled with because he’s being fucked by _both of them--_

_“Mina--”_

“Shit, _Minato--_ ”

“Oh my _god,_ ” Minato sobs before he comes so hard that his vision goes white.

\---

“You _killed_ him. I gave you my husband and you killed him,” a melodramatic voice breaks through the pleasurable haze. 

“Hey, you’re the one who hopped on his dick,” a very male voice replies. “You knew he was ready to blow.”

“Yeah, I did, and nobody was sad!” Minato peels his wet eyelashes open to see two faces hovering over him. “Oh, look, he’s alive again. You’re forgiven!”

His mouth is dry, and he licks his lips to try to speak.

“You okay, Minato?” Kakashi asks. “Was it too much?”

“Oh my god,” Minato repeats again, his voice hoarse. “I can’t feel my face.”

Kushina mischievously pinches his cheeks, and he summons the energy to swat her hands away, laughter bubbling up in his chest.

“Ha, quit it!” he says half-heartedly as both of his lovers sink down to sandwich him on the bed, holding him close.

 _Both_ of his lovers. Minato can’t help the smile that crosses his face, brilliant and wide. 

“Happy thoughts?” his wife asks, stroking her fingertips down his chest while Kakashi wraps his arm around the blonde’s waist.

Minato turns his head to gently kiss Kushina and follows by pressing his lips to Kakashi’s. His heart is so full, and he can’t wait to embark on this wild new journey of loving two people.

“Happy birthday, Kushina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful!


End file.
